


没有人认为天城一彩是骗子

by uncountmei



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncountmei/pseuds/uncountmei
Summary: 论证：骗人的人是小狗，天城一彩是小狗，天城一彩是骗子，论证完毕。
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne





	没有人认为天城一彩是骗子

论证：  
骗人的人是小狗，  
天城一彩是小狗，  
天城一彩是骗子，  
论证完毕。

天城一彩是单纯天真到不应在城市里生存的人。很难想象怎样的环境怎样的教育能培养出这样一位表里如一的生物。就连无害的草食动物都晓得利用环境迷惑天敌的双眼，而天城一彩不曾设下任何保护色，他的内心赤裸裸放在台面上，是独一无二的宝石毫无防备地放在展柜上，有人赞叹，有人观赏，有人厌恶，有人起念想。  


天城一彩不知道这些。宝石当然不知道自己处在什么地位。  


宝石只想回到自己的王冠上。  


所以天城一彩于城市实在格格不入，走在路上都有人对他抱以异样的目光。所幸天城一彩选择的职业生来便要求不平凡，愈是与世人脱离愈是受到追捧，就连天城一彩时不时因为失礼惹人生气的那面也能被当作“人设”和“萌点”被人们津津乐道。  


天城一彩表示不理解，他只为自己不小心伤到的那些人感到抱歉。  


于是类似“明明脸很可爱却一本正经地说着出格的话的样子有点萌呢”之类的标题出没于实名匿名论坛各个角落，今天身为偶像的天城一彩又为粉丝和偶像界带来了富有生命力的话题，为偶像的风靡添了一大把柴，今天天城一彩也是一名合格的偶像，可喜可贺。  


唯有天城一彩不明白其中的道理。

天城一彩不明白的便是天城燐音擅长的，不过与其说因为天城一彩的笨拙致使他亲爱的哥哥努力弥补，不如说正是因为天城燐音太过擅长，于是天城一彩失去了磨练的机会。  


就像兄弟姐妹中如果有一人很擅长引人注目，那其他人便自觉地把这件事交给他做了。  


天城燐音知道如何融入环境，脑子也比天城一彩多拐一个弯，满嘴不着边际的玩笑话是他迷惑别人掩盖自己特殊出生的手段，于是他变成了人们口中“聪明”的人，而对比下的天城一彩便是“笨蛋”。  


怎么可以这样子呢？天城燐音有点生气，但是他知道如果再像以前那样关心、关爱一彩，采访时会被问到的可不仅仅是“你弟弟很喜欢你啊那你呢”之类的问题了。ES的隐私保护措施做得很好，但城里究竟是想要窥探别人隐私的人多，天城燐音不想自己去踩雷。所以他继续不露声色，说什么“弟弟还是不成器的幼崽”，“称不上对手”。  


他只给主动追上来的弟弟看自己的背影。  


况且，如果他离弟弟远一点，他弟弟的才能便能发挥了。天城一彩绝不愚笨，天城一彩未来可期。  


嗯——似乎也做不到呢。  


ES里都是天才，反倒是笨蛋才会引人注目。  


就像他的弟弟天城一彩。  


作为天城燐音的弟弟，备受期待的事务所Starmaker production的新组合，没有接触过Trickstar和那位制作人野生野长的Alkaloid的队长，天城一彩也在舞台上发着属于自己的光呢。  


问天城燐音除了座无虚席以外最想看到什么景象，莫过于这个了吧。

由上，基本可以得出另一个推论：天城燐音满口谎言，所以天城一彩不会说谎。当然，如果把开玩笑也算进“谎言”里的话，那天城燐音是要下十八层地狱的，就当他为观众带来十足的娱乐以抵消这部分的罪恶吧。  


虽然这种非黑即白的逻辑总是有漏洞的，并不是所有兄弟姐妹都是一个擅长另一个就不擅长的，可是仅从“谎言”这个方面看，那天城燐音无疑所有人都要感叹一声不可信，而没有人认为天城一彩是骗子，是两个极端。  


也许他们在其他地方比较像？比如都是红头发，比如都在王道偶像上有天赋，比如身体很灵活，但仅凭这些是无法笃定“他们是兄弟”的，所以外界给的评价依然是“你们两个完全不像”。  


但这是好事，这说明天城燐音与天城一彩多多少少解开故乡的诅咒，从集体中找到了属于自我的意识。

可他们确实是兄弟。  


再不擅长说谎的人，看到身边擅长的人谎话连篇，便像鹦鹉学舌一般也咿咿呀呀学会了。就像兄弟姐妹会不经意学习对方的小动作，或是亲密的朋友不自觉学习对方说话的语气。正因为天城一彩与天城燐音是兄弟，正因为他们一直在一起，天城一彩学会了。说谎不是什么难到不经过训练就无法掌握的东西，说谎容易得很，天城一彩绝不愚笨。他只是脑子少拐一个弯，但只要在他面前呈现过的东西，他都能学会。  


他一边疑惑“为什么哥哥要骗人呢？”一边成为了和他哥哥天城燐音一样的骗子。

但天城一彩隐瞒了什么呢？  


天城一彩是表里如一的生物，是展柜上的宝石，心里想的就会忍不住说出来，甚至在天城燐音被所有人怨恨的时候，在舞台上说“我是天城燐音的弟弟”，说“他其实是个温柔的哥哥”。天城一彩毫无隐私概念可言。  


这样的人会撒什么谎呢？  


如果只是“今晚吃了沙拉”其实吃的是咖喱之类的谎言只能说无伤大雅，而且天城一彩最喜欢的食物是汉堡肉，去餐厅点纯肉咖喱的肉食派，私底下与同他一样来自异国他乡的偶像前辈拥有共同话题。  


那是关于努力的吗？说是“舞蹈只要跳过一遍就不会在同一地方犯第二次错”，其实休息时间都在拼命练习吗？天才人设的陨落。可这也说不通，根据可以调查的偶像行踪表明，天城一彩在梦之咲空手道部活动室待的时间都比在练舞室待的时间长。他真的很喜欢活动身体，如果早上五点在ES宿舍附近蹲点，肯定能看见没有防范记者或粉丝意识的天城一彩在晨跑。不过据说最近根据空手道部部长的意见，天城一彩把晨跑地点移动到了闲杂人员无法入内的梦之咲校园内部。是个关爱后辈的好社长呢。  


又难道说，他是天城燐音弟弟这件事是骗人的？确实会有这种人，为了得到热度捏造事实，每年层出不穷的绯闻就是很好的例子，那为了得到注目捏造自己是天城燐音的弟弟也不是不可能的吧？头发颜色可以是染的，脸可以微整，“有点像”的程度就可以了，偶像也不用给别人看身份证，谁知道那张证明上的名字究竟是不是“天城一彩”。姓天城的兄弟话题度一直以来很高，哥哥为了弟弟什么都愿意做的心情感人落泪，甚至同时身为兄长又同时身为反派——让人浮想联翩。  


越来越有道理的样子了。天城一彩确实因为在盛会舞台上说出“我是天城燐音的弟弟”这句话获得了极大的关注，没有租到舞台的Alkaloid相继被各个出名的不出名的、被Carzy:B伤害过的没伤害过的组合邀请，登上舞台，表演他们不够成熟的歌曲和舞蹈。作为刚出道的组合在半天内得到了许多出道四五年甚至时间更长的组合梦寐以求的关注度，更别说他们的后备似乎是那位天祥院，带来了梦之咲的改革，创立了偶像的乌托邦的那位。如果是他的话，很快便能轻松把天城一彩说谎这个事件从网络和舆论上抹消吧。

所以，天城一彩不是天城燐音的弟弟。他们是相互之间毫无关系，毫无爱意的两人。

太寂寞了。

沙洲。

等一下，等等。为什么那么笃定天城一彩知道自己在撒谎呢？按照天城一彩一贯以来的行为习惯，他是就算因为别人的请求说谎了也会在事后郑重地道歉，说“对不起，刚才骗了你”的人，他说谎时的动作就连最不擅长观察神态的人都会感到微妙。所以就算天城一彩撒谎自己是天城燐音的弟弟，也会在事情结束后自己把事实说出来。那位天祥院可以控制舆论或控制意志力薄弱的人，但天城一彩拥有自己的世界观和信念，就算是那位天祥院也无法完全掌控天城一彩的行动。如果天城一彩和Alkaloid传出丑闻，还没站稳脚跟的Starmaker production受到的打击不会比大反派天城燐音小。  


风险炸弹是只有天城燐音才会喜欢的东西。那位天祥院心里只有偶像。  


所以天城一彩是天城燐音的弟弟这件事也不是谎言。有没有联系、有没有爱意不论，他们确实是兄弟。  


天城一彩似乎不可能撒谎。  


于是最后的结果只能是，天城一彩自己也不知道自己在撒谎。  


他是个把自己都骗过去的不动声色的骗子。  


狡猾，太狡猾了。

已经得不到答案了。连天城一彩自己也不知道自己在撒谎，那么无论谁也不知道事实了。天城燐音？他哥哥会知道吗？他哥哥是最信任自己弟弟的诚实的人，“天城一彩是骗子”这句话可以被他当作本年度最好笑的笑话快活上一整年，然后再对说出这句话的人用最刺耳最恶劣最难以忍受最有反派气质的语气说：“你懂一彩什么？”  


看起来不是完全不关心弟弟的样子。  


天城燐音也不知道天城一彩在说谎，这方面天城一彩可谓青出于蓝而胜于蓝，没有人知道天城一彩在说谎，没有人知道真相。  


但看起来哥哥对弟弟还存在些许爱意。  


有爱就好。

最后似乎只能到这里了。找一百名侦探用上一百种方法论也得不到天城一彩说谎的真相，关于天城一彩是一名骗子这件事似乎只能无疾而终，因为没有证据。理论论证在没被实践证明的情况下终究只是纸上谈兵，天城一彩是人类而不是小狗，所以天城一彩不是骗子。  


Alkaloid的队友们松一口气，“我就说一彩不是骗子”；肉食爱好者和空手道部部长表示赞许，“你辛苦了，回去好好休息吧”；那位天祥院面带微笑，“我知道一彩同学是名好孩子，不要让我失望啊”；天城燐音前所未有的释怀，“你一个人也可以活下去了，你不需要我了。”  


这是天城一彩作为主角得到成长的故事，皆大欢喜，可喜可贺。  


只有天城一彩无法释怀。  


他小时候看过绘本，他的哥哥天城燐音从城市里带回来的，哥哥跟他说“只有所有人获得幸福的故事才是好故事”，“绘本就是怕你所有人都获得幸福的故事”。但现在，他的哥哥还没获得幸福不是吗？不仅哥哥，Crazy:B的各位就幸福了吗？这个能算是“皆大欢喜可喜可贺”吗？  


天城一彩不认同。  


他比任何人都在意真相。  


自己到底隐瞒了什么？  


自认为是笨蛋的天城一彩一件件事回忆，笨蛋做题用穷举法，笨蛋最擅长穷举法。  


他想起舞台上闪闪发光的偶像，像宝石一样，但这些宝石不需要王冠也是独一无二的。他想起网上对他的议论，善意与恶意的言论都有，他原本志向便不在偶像，所以不论哪种他都没有感觉，只是现在想起来还是有些疼痛。他想起每次见到哥哥时，哥哥总是想着逃跑，他本以为哥哥是在防范自己抓他回故乡，现在看来也有别的理由。他想起曾经问的问题，一些已经有答案了而一些还没有，但他已经知道了不是所有问题都有答案的。他想起来第一次见到他就分给他好吃的肉的乙狩前辈，想起就算自己下了死手也没有生气、反而继续努力精进自己的南云前辈，想起闻起来很危险却始终没有放弃所谓“差生”的天祥院前辈。他想起他哥哥说，“你不需要我了”。  


可是我需要哥哥啊。  


我怎么会不需要哥哥呢，天城一彩怎么会不需要天城燐音呢？  


说这话可能会惹某些人生气，但弟弟怎么能离开哥哥独自生活呢？没有哥哥弟弟又怎能安全的独自一人长大呢？  


天城一彩睁开了眼睛。

啊，我原来，“爱”着哥哥啊。

爱分很多种，敬重或崇拜，宠爱或关爱。天城一彩把他的哥哥天城燐音作为君主侍奉，他爱他处于君主立场上的哥哥。  
这是谎言。  


天城一彩的爱无关于敬重，无关于崇拜，无关于宠爱也无关于关爱。  


他爱他哥哥，以天城一彩的身份，以弟弟和家人的身份。  


联系天城一彩和天城燐音的不是君主与辅佐，而是从同一个地方诞生的无可替代的血缘。  


可是如果站在弟弟的立场去爱哥哥的话就太痛苦了。他们的故乡是不允许个人意志存在的地方，他们的故乡也明白“兄弟”与“家人”会对秩序带来怎样的干扰，献给河神的如果是邻居家的女儿，人们只会惋惜，但如果是自己的亲人或恋人，那就追逐七世，违背宇宙意志和生命轮回也要把对方亲手消灭。  


就算七世经历的都是不同的人生，就算最后与仇人喜结连理。  


扯远了。  


如果天城燐音作为哥哥去爱他的弟弟，如果天城一彩作为弟弟去爱他的哥哥，那所谓“君主”只能是长满刺的枷锁，不论谁登上王位，根本上都只是等待被刺穿手腕与身体的那天。  


哥哥不会允许他们这样做，弟弟不会允许他们这样做，就算是家人也不行。  


所以他们的故乡学会了消除“哥哥”和“弟弟”意识的方法，让他们只是作为“君主”与“辅佐”存在。  


为了所有人的生活，人们会允许别人牺牲那么一两个与自己无关的人，不经自己的手就行。不是自己的哥哥或者弟弟就行。  


于是天城一彩爱着天城燐音。  


不作为兄弟。

但人类终究拥有“自我”，在接触到故乡意外各色各样的人之后，催眠与封印就会解开。没有自我的人是可怜虫，为了不让自己被同情，就算很丢脸就算会很痛，也要学会何为自我。去找到自我。  


对孩童来说这是如同学会母语一般自然而然简单的事情，对于过了青春期的人来说这确是要够买辅导书，一边试错一边缓慢进步的事。但不论是天城燐音还是天城一彩都是聪明的人，不在同一个地方跌倒两次，所以他们还是学会了。看着与自己无关的人的人生，看着无论什么都包容得下的城市，看着可怜虫一般的自己，在故乡所学的一切都被碾碎，废墟中构建新的灯塔。  


当自我被发现，当“弟弟”与“哥哥”的身份重新浮出水面之后，那被奇怪感情污染的爱也终于被发现。那些感情、那些敬重与崇拜，宠爱与关爱并没有错，是天城燐音和天城一彩强行把它们拉开装点自己岌岌可危的爱。为了纯粹的爱不被故乡的人发现，不被故乡的人消灭，骗过自己再骗过所有人。  


这种行为甚至成为了本能，就算天城燐音已经融入城市，就算天城一彩学会反抗哥哥，他们还是不自觉地想把那份爱藏起来。  


天城燐音和天城一彩像没有关系的人一样，相互之间看不见爱意。他们寂寞极了，找到自我的代价难道是要丢弃对兄弟的爱吗？  


可这份爱明明还存在。  


连骗子都拥有“爱”。

于是天城一彩和他哥哥天城燐音一样，相互隐瞒相互欺骗到最后——快要被戳穿了——无法再圆谎的地步。  


然后两个人才不得不又尴尬又结结巴巴地一点点说实话，抠门得如同某些权利者的良心，是被迫从他们自己也不愿正视的、被隐藏在人类理性背后的野兽本能里挖出来的。  


从“我们是兄弟”到“我希望你变得自由”到“我其实爱着你”等等等等，在天城一彩和天城燐音的《心跳！势均力敌的真♡话拔河游戏☆♪》中，你吐露一点、他吐露一点，为了维持由谎言组成的天秤的平衡而不断增加名为“真实”的砝码。“你已经不再是我的家人了”、“作为辅佐有义务找寻君主”，微不足道的谎言终究被一个个换下来，沉重的真心一个个摆到了托盘上。  


他们太心急了，顾不上规矩直接用手去触碰砝码，所以不论是“谎言”还是“真实”，已经无法使用第二次了。天秤摇摇晃晃，给足了天城一彩和天城燐音面子，不往任何一边倾倒。他们磕磕绊绊把自己的真心全部摊在台面上，终于理解了连自己也骗过了的那个真相。  


就算想要逃避也太迟了，就算想继续说谎也太迟了。  


“你是咱的弟弟，是咱唯一想守护的人，咱想要给予你自由，哪怕你以后再也用不上咱的力量。咱爱你。”  


“你是我的哥哥，是我唯一有过所谓亲情交流的家人，我想要追随你，不是身为辅佐，而是身为弟弟去追随你、追随家人。我爱你。”  


并且他们渴望对方的爱。  


索求爱是小孩子做才能有底气的举动。人越长大越羞于索求爱，于是找些乱七八糟的借口掩盖真相。  


他们都是骗子，骗自己不需要被爱。  


骗自己会很坚强，就算没有对方的爱也能苟活。  


骗自己在失去对方时的彷徨无关于爱。  


骗自己聪明到就算单方面给予也能给对方幸福。  


抱着虚幻的回忆中的温馨，骗自己没有察觉到，只有两个人在一起时，所有的爱与幸福才能被触碰。  


破破烂烂的谎言和破破烂烂的真相像是被拆开的礼品包装纸，无法复原。所以他们不得不直视盒子内被自己藏起来的东西。  


爱，与被爱。  


不是高高在上的君主，不是擅自安排弟弟未来的哥哥，不是只会听命行事的辅佐，不是以自己要挟哥哥未来的弟弟。  


只是作为天城一彩和天城燐音，作为家人。  


他们互相爱着啊。

天城一彩没有时间犹豫了。他要跑起来，不分时间地点的。  


他说谎了，所以他要道歉，说“对不起，我刚刚骗了你”。  


对天城燐音。  


说谎了就应该道歉。  


他还要向哥哥讨一个道歉。


End file.
